Cosy in the Rocket
by singlemaltscotch
Summary: Das ist meine alternative 9. Staffel. Alles, was in der Serie passiert ist, ist auch hier passiert. Ich habe mir nur eine große kleine Änderung erlaubt, die euch sehr bald auffallen wird. Mehr möchte ich auch nicht verraten. Ich bin ein Fan von Überraschungen! Ich schreibe in Episoden die wie im Englischen Songs als Titel haben und aus jeweils 3 Kapiteln bestehen.
1. Episodenliste

**Episodenliste**

* * *

**9.01 Regarding Death and Dying  
**_Meredith, Derek, Mark, Arizona und Cristina kämpfen weiterhin um ihr Überleben, _  
_ während man in Seattle um die Verschollenen bangt._

**9.02 Show Me Something New**  
_Die Wochen nach dem Unglück haben viele Veränderungen und Wendungen mit sich gebracht.  
Die Ärzte kämpfen damit die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und stattdessen in die Zukunft zu blicken._

**9.03 Demons  
**_Coming soon._

**9.04 Wedding Bells**_**  
**__Coming soon._

**9.06**_**  
**__Coming soon._

**9.07 Only at Christmas Time**_**  
**__Coming soon._

**9.08  
**_Coming soon._

**9.09 On My Way Back Home**_**  
**__Coming soon._

**9.10 Sleep Don't Weep**_**  
**__Coming soon._


	2. 9x01 Regarding Death and Dying TEIL1

**9.01 Regarding Death and Dying (1/3)**  
(Songtitel geklaut von Dan Mangan)

**Sneak Peek**  
_Meredith, Derek, Mark, Arizona und Cristina kämpfen weiterhin um ihr Überleben, _  
_während man in Seattle um die Verschollenen bangt.__  
_

* * *

Sie stand schon eine ganze Weile dort, zwischen Tür und Angel, erstarrt in ihrem Eintritt in den Raum. Sie trug Alltagskleidung an ihrem schlanken Körper und das blonde Haar locker nach oben und aus dem besorgten Gesicht gebunden. Ihre beiden Hände hielten einen braunen Pappkarton, den sie zuvor mit ihrem Hab und Gut aus dem Schrank in der Umkleide bis oben hin gefüllt hatte. Sie war bereit Seattle endlich den Rücken zuzukehren und ein neues Leben zu beginnen; ein Leben ohne ihren besten Freund, ohne ihre beste Assistenzärztin und ohne den Geist ihres verstorbenen Ehemannes. Sie war bereit. Sie hatte mit Tränen und in einem Kampf mit sich selbst beschlossen, dass es richtig und gut war neu zu beginnen. Doch nun, da sie es wollte, war Teddy Altman sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie so einfach gehen konnte.

„Owen?", sprach sie nicht zum ersten Mal seinen Namen. Die erwünschte Reaktion trat wieder nicht ein und obwohl die Ärztin schon in vielen unmöglichen Situationen Mut und Fassung bewahrt hatte, griff langsam Panik nach ihr. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was wissen wir? Owen? Owen!"

Doch Owen hörte sie nicht. Er war nicht mehr da, nicht wirklich. Sein Körper saß zwar weiterhin auf einem Stuhl über den Tisch gebeugt, doch Owen Hunt war nicht wirklich da. Vermisst bedeutete nicht tot. Das war der einzige Gedanke, den er zu fassen vermochte. Vermisst bedeutete vermisst. Der Major ahnte, dass er handeln musste, aber er war noch zu weit fort. Seine Cristina. Cristina. Cristina. Plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, wie er atmen sollte. Das Herz pochte so schnell und hart gegen seine Brust, dass er sicher war es zu verlieren. Sein Kopf summte mit ihrem Namen. Alles und gar nichts tat weh. Er schloss die Augen. Er wollte zurück.

Inzwischen war Teddy an ihn herangetreten. Er jagte ihr Angst ein. Sie stellte den Karton auf den Tisch und spielte dabei mit dem Gedanken den Kollegen mit ihren nun freien Händen zu packen und wach zu rütteln – doch sie entschied dagegen. Stattdessen nahm sie in Hast den Telefonhörer an sich und wählte.

* * *

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist schwarz", brachte Meredith Grey es klar und deutlich auf den Punkt.

„Wald", erwiderte Cristina Yang mit wenig Begeisterung in der Stimme. Dann fuhr sie, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, recht monoton und beinahe ein wenig genervt fort: „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist . . . gelborangerot." Das zuletzt gesprochene Wort, unterstrich sie mit einer gleichgültigen Bewegung der rechten Hand, als wollte sie es eigentlich sofort wieder verscheuchen.

„Feuer", kam ohne zu zögern die richtige Antwort. „Und ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst und das ist . . ."

„Schwarz", wurde Meredith ungehalten unterbrochen, bevor sie ihren Satz zu einem Ende bringen konnte. „Wald."

„Hey!", der Protest war nicht sonderlich stark oder laut, doch er war da.

„Was?", Cristina zuckte bloß einmal mit den Schultern, ließ sich aber gnädiger Weise dazu herab ihr Verhalten genauer zu erläutern. „Du bist nicht wirklich gut in dem Spiel. Es ist immer schwarz und es ist immer Wald."

„Das ist nicht . . .", setzte Meredith an, bevor sie es sich doch noch anders überlegte und in aufkeimendem Trotz eine gewagte Behauptung aussprach. „Das ist wahr, aber du bist nicht viel besser mit deinem . . . Feuer." Sie zog die schwere Decke ein wenig enger um ihre Schultern. Es war eindeutig zu kalt.

„Ich bin besser", die Asiatin war sich sicher. Sie fand einen dürren Zwei neben sich auf dem bemoosten Boden liegen, hob ihn auf und fuhr damit in die knisternde Glut. „Ich bin immer besser."

Dann verfielen die verdrehten Schwestern in ein frustriertes Schweigen. Sie kannten sich schon zu lange, als dass Dr. Grey es nun gewagt hätte ihre Freundin zu einem Diskussionsduell herauszufordern. Stattdessen rückte sie in einem stummen Friedensangebot ein wenig näher an Cristina heran. Sie froren beide, obwohl sie wie die Pfadfinder an ihrem Lagerfeuer saßen, jämmerlich, doch wollten sie sich nicht beschweren, denn erstens hatte man ihnen in dem Krankenhaus des Todes gelehrt hart im Nehmen zu sein und zweitens konnten sie sich noch glücklich schätzen, wenn sie ihre Mitverschollenen zu einem Vergleich heranzogen. Merediths Blick suchte und fand bei diesem Gedanken unwillkürlich Derek, der nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt auf einem Bett aus Laub und Jacken lag. Seine Decke hatte sie ihm vorhin bis unter sein Kinn gezogen. Sie hatte ihm einen Kuss auf die überraschend heiße Stirn gedrückt und ihm versichert, dass er nun für einen Moment ruhen konnte. Sie betrachtete die bandagierte Hand, die an seiner Brust lag. Dann dachte sie an Zola. Dann an Lexie. Tränen nahmen ihr plötzlich die klare Sicht, als sie spürte, dass der Schmerz, den sie eigentlich weit von sich geschoben hatte, zurückgekehrt war. Sie brauchte Ablenkung. Jetzt.

„OK, ein neues Spiel!", verkündete Meredith ihrer Freundin, während sie so unauffällig und schnell wie möglich mit den Fingern über ihre Wangen fuhr, bis sie wieder getrocknet waren. Der Ton ihrer Stimme war erstaunlich fest und bestimmt. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht."

„Nicht jetzt Mere", der Vorschlag traf wie erwartet auf blanke Ablehnung. Die Sitznachbarin hatte mit Problemen ihrer eigenen Gefühls- und Gedankenwelt zu tun, und jedes einzelne von ihnen wurde von Owen Hunt bestimmt und schien recht nahe an das Motto der neuerlichen Spielaufforderung heranzutreten.

Doch die Blondine ließ sich nicht beirren. Sie setzte ihre verärgerte Miene auf und klang auch danach, als sie ihr Anliegen erneut drängend vortrug: „Wahrheit oder Pflicht!"

Cristina sah überrascht auf und wog kurz ihre Chancen der Freundin mit einer guten Ausrede zu entkommen. Sie wogen nicht sonderlich viel. Ihr Kopf war zu voll für jede Art von Kreativität, und außerdem war es nicht ratsam den guten Feuerplatz für Streitereien einem unnötigen Risiko auszusetzen. Demnach entschied sie sich mit deutlichem Widerwillen für das kleinere Übel und murmelte ein schnelles „Wahrheit", denn aufstehen und einarmig einen Baum hinaufklettern würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht.

* * *

Mist. Verdammter Mist. Gottverdammter Mist. Alex Karev war wütend. Er war nicht wütend auf etwas oder jemand bestimmen, oder zumindest konnte er in gerade diesem Moment nicht auf eine Person oder eine Sache deuten, doch er war wütend. Mit seinen Kollegen hatte er sich nach einem anfänglichen Schock und der allgemeinen, irren Annahme, es würde sich hierbei um einen besonders schlechten und geschmacklosen Scherz handeln, von dem Tisch in dem Restaurant erhoben, um im Anschluss Richard Webber tausend Gedanken denkend in die kühle Nachtluft hinaus zu folgen. Sie hatten sich in höchster Eile zu ihren Wagen begeben und waren wohl alle ein klein wenig zu schnell über die Straßen Seattles zu dem Krankenhaus gefahren, wo sie sich nun in der Umkleide vorfanden. Routiniert streiften sie sich die blaue Arbeitskleidung über und hefteten die Pager an ihren Platz. Sie schwiegen, während sie versuchten mit der jeweils ganz eigenen Panik eine Balance zu finden. Die Stille wurde nur, neben dem unumgänglichen Schlagen der Türen, von April Kepner gestört.

Die Rothaarige stand schluchzend vor ihrem ungeöffneten Schrank, unfähig dem Tun der anderen nachzufolgen. Sie trug ein hübsches Kleid, eine hübsche Frisur und schwarze Pfade dort auf dem Gesicht, wo die Tränen die Tusche an ihren Wimpern gelöst und mitgenommenen hatten. Jackson, der sich zu ihrer Linken den weißen Kittel über die Schultern warf, fasste wohl gerade den Entschluss, an sie heranzutreten und mit einigen beruhigenden Worten seine Arme um sie zu legen. Er selbst sehnte sich auch nach ein wenig Halt, denn obwohl er nach außen hin Ruhe zeigte, tobte in seinem Inneren ein unaufhaltsamer Sturm. Die wirkliche Ausführung seines Vorhabens wurde jedoch von einem Unwetter ganz anderer Art vereitelt.

„Halt die Klappe!", fauchte Alex, dem der Geduldsfaden schnell und plötzlich gerissen war, als er ein willkürliches Ziel für seine Wut gefunden sah. Er tat mit wildem Blick einen Schritt auf April zu, die ängstlich vor ihm zurück wich und augenblicklich ihre Tränen nur noch stumm vergoss. „Halt einfach die Klappe! Glaubst du durch dein Gejammer hilfst du irgendwem?"

„Hey!", Jackson stellte sich dem Kollegen ohne zu zögern verteidigend entgegen. Er hatte ihn schon einmal für seine Freundin geschlagen und er würde es wieder tun, wenn es denn die Umstände von ihm verlangten.

Doch besagte Umstände nahmen eine jähe Wendung als die Tür zu der Umkleide aufgestoßen wurde und April mit neuerlichem Schluchzen aus dem Raum und an Dr. Bailey, die nun die Szenerie betrat, vorbei eilte. Miranda folgte der Flucht ihrer Assistenzärztin mit leichtem Staunen. Sie fasste sich schnell wieder und richtete ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit bald auf die beiden jungen Herren, die sich unter den erwartungsvollen Augen anderer ein Blickduell lieferten und bereit schienen jeden nächsten Moment mit geballten Fäusten über einander herzufallen. Das war eindeutig nicht etwas, was sie in diesem Krankenhaus sehen wollte oder dulden konnte.

„Was geht hier vor?", forderte die geübte Ordnungsschaffende ohne weitere Umschweife eine Erklärung ein. „Sollten Sie beide nicht eigentlich bei dem Dinner mit Dr. Webber sein?" Der Ärger war ihr nur zu deutlich anzusehen, als sie nicht sofort eine Antwort erhielt: „Damit wir uns richtig verstehen: Dr. Webber hat dieses Dinner schon lange geplant; und wenn ich lange sage, dann meine ich auch lange. Sehr lange und sehr gründlich. Wenn Sie mir jetzt sagen, dass sie zu Gunsten zusätzlicher Arbeitsstunden . . ."

„Haben Sie es denn nicht gehört?", warf Jackson ein, der sich geschlagen gab und sich von Alex ab und an seine Vorgesetzte wandte. Sein Blick war trüb und traurig, seine Stimme von einem müden Klang. An jedem anderen Tag hätte es niemand jemals gewagt Miranda Bailey in ihr immer wichtiges Wort zu fallen, doch heute war nicht jeder andere Tag.

* * *

Schon lange hatte Richard Webber sich nicht mehr so dermaßen nach einem guten Drink gesehnt. Das Krankenhaus schien sich in einem größeren Chaos zu befinden, als er es gewohnt war. Nichts war wirklich so, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Drei seiner besten Chirurgen und eine ebensolche Zahl von sehr vielversprechenden Assistenzärzten waren in einem Flugzeug vom Himmel gefallen und spurlos verschwunden. Nein, korrigierte Richard sich schnell im Stummen, es handelte sich hierbei nicht länger um sein Personal, sondern um das von Dr. Hunt. Doch es war seine Meredith, die sich unter den Verschollen befand und der Gedanke an sie schmerzte und sorgte ihn sehr. Bald sah er sie vor sich, als kleines Mädchen, unschuldig, aber nicht unberührt von den erschreckenden Realitäten des Lebens. Sie war immer schon zu einem gewissen Anteil seine Meredith gewesen. Plötzlich fasste er sich in einem Gefühl von Ausweglosigkeit mit einer Hand an die Stirn, und schloss die Augen vor einer Welt, die um ihn herum unnatürlich wankte und aus dem Fokus in Unkenntlichkeit fiel. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht sich in seinem Kittel hierhin zu stellen? Was er brauchte, war Ruhe. Was er benötigte, war ein kurzer Moment für sich selbst, vielleicht auch ein etwas längerer. Es würden Stunden vergehen, bevor Genaueres über das Unglück in Erfahrung gebracht werden konnte, und er würde auch untätig einer der ersten Eingeweihten sein.

„Dr. . . . Dr. Webber?", ein schmaler, blass wirkender Lockenkopf in hellblauen Scrubs hatte sich vor den ehemaligen chirurgischen Leiter eingefunden und wirkte nervös. Er hielt beinahe verzweifelt an einer Krankenakte fest und hatte die braunen, großen Augen eines scheuen Rehs, das von grellem Scheinwerferlicht überrascht worden war. Der nächsten Aussage nach zu schließen war der Junge offensichtlich noch sehr grün hinter den Ohren und dümmer als erwartet. „Da ist eine Frau im Wartezimmer, die meinte sie würde uns verklagen, wenn ich sie nicht als erste drannehme. Aber sie ist noch nicht . . . dran? Kann sie das denn? I-ich meine uns verklagen?"

Richard betrachtete seinen Gegenüber mit Unglauben, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und wollte schon zu einer kleinen, jedoch effektiven Rede ansetzen, dass ihn derartiger Kinderkram - besonders heute und ganz besonders gerade jetzt - nicht einmal annähernd interessierte und der werte Herr sich lieber zusammennehmen sollte, wenn er denn hier überleben wollte, da gesellte sich ein weiterer Assistenzarzt zu ihnen, dem ebenfalls etwas Wichtiges auf dem Herzen zu liegen schien.

„Dr. Webber", begann dieses breitschultrige und hochgewachsene Exemplar mit weit mehr Selbstvertrauen, als es sein Kollege jemals erlangen würde. Der junge Mann trug bereits das lange Operationsgewand und eine passende Kopfbedeckung. „Wir haben eine Appendektomie und keinen freien OP."

„Dr. Webber!", eine aufgebrachte Blondine mit hochrotem Gesicht hatte sich unbemerkt der Gesellschaft angeschlossen. Wie es schien war sie mit der soeben erläuterten Situation vertraut und hatte diese wohl bereits in einem hitzigen Wortgefecht diskutiert. „Dr. Stark kann seinen Eingriff unmöglich verschieben!" Sie schoss dem Hochgewachsenen einen wütenden Blick: „Ausgeschlossen!"

„Dr. Webber", klang es ein viertes Mal, als Alex Karev ebenfalls an die kleine Runde herantrat. Er schien verzweifelt, auch wenn er diese Verzweiflung mit Ärger zu überspielen versuchte. „Ich muss etwas tun. Geben Sie mir etwas zu tun."

Der Oberarzt warf den jungen Leuten irritierte Blicke zu, welche diese mit einem erwartungsvollen Ausdruck in den Gesichtern erwiderten. Was wollten sie denn jetzt alle von ihm? Gerade jetzt? Wut nahm hier über seine Panik und seine Sorge um Meredith die Oberhand als er sprach: „Ich bin nicht länger Chefarzt hier. Gehen Sie zu Dr. Hunt, er ist verantwortlich für all das, nicht ich."

Seit seinem Rücktritt hatte Webber es genossen sich immer wieder in dem unumkehrbaren Respekt seiner Kollegen zu sonnen. Er fand es im Grunde schmeichelhaft, dass man ihn weiterhin noch gerne den Chief nannte, auch wenn er es, zumindest auf dem Papier, nicht länger war. Ratschläge und Weisheiten verteilte er auch oft ohne dazu aufgefordert oder darum gebeten worden zu sein. Doch heute war er froh, keine zu große Verantwortung tragen zu müssen.

„A-aber", stammelte der unscheinbare Lockenkopf mit ehrlicher Furcht in der Stimme. „Dr. Hunt hat sich frei gestellt? Er meinte Sie würden seinen Aufgabenbereich übernehmen." Es klang wie eine Entschuldigung. Die anderen nickten in klarer Zustimmung.

„Er hat was?!", fuhr Richard auf, der seinen ersehnten Ruhemoment schwinden sah. „Er meinte ich würde was?!"

* * *

April war an dem Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt. Ihre Kollegen und Freunde, die man zu einer wichtigen und ehrenvollen Aufgabe nach Boise gesandt hatte, waren mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit tot. Das Leben dieser jungen Menschen war beendet worden, obwohl sie noch so vieles zu erleben und so gute Absichten gehabt hätten. Neuerliche Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als diese Erkenntnis sie so hart und plötzlich traf. Dass all das unter den Augen ihres Gottes geschehen konnte, gab der Ärztin Rätsel auf.

Blind eilte Dr. Kepner durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses, dessen Wege ihr nur allzu vertraut waren. Die verschwommenen Gesichter, die sie passierte, konnte sie keinen wirklichen Personen zuordnen, doch sie spürte die Blicke, die ihr neugierig folgten, in ihrem Rücken. Man hielt sie nicht zurück oder erkundigte sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Sie hatte nicht viele Freunde und sich mit ihrer ganz eigenen Art zu viele Feinde gemacht.

Von selbst fanden Aprils Beine das unbewusst angestrebte Ziel. Sie fuhr sich kurz mit den zitternden Fingern über die nassen Wangen, atmete einmal tief durch und stieß endlich die Türe auf, vor der sie nun stand und die sie bei Betreten des Raumes vorsichtig wieder hinter sich schloss. Ihre suchenden Augen fanden schnell den Mann in seinem Krankenbett und sie lächelte traurig. Dann trat sie an ihn heran und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl zu seiner Rechten nieder.

„Oh, George", stieß sie schließlich mit belegter Stimme hervor, während sie die Hände in ihrem Schoß gewissenhaft aneinanderlegte und faltete. „Heute kann ich nicht nur für dich beten."


	3. 9x01 Regarding Death and Dying TEIL2

Thanks for the review!

Hier kommt Teil #2. Von Feedback lebt meine Kreativität, also würde ich mich sehr über eines freuen :)

* * *

**9.01 Regarding Death and Dying (2/3)  
**(Songtitel geklaut von Dan Mangan)  
**  
Sneak Peek  
**_Meredith, Derek, Mark, Arizona und Cristina kämpfen weiterhin um ihr Überleben, _  
_während man in Seattle um die Verschollenen bangt._

* * *

Es war sogar für Seattle merkwürdig kühl. Doch dieser Umstand lag vermutlich daran, dass sie ihren Bademantel und unter diesem ein wenig zu knappe Damenunterwäsche trug. Der eine oder andere, den Callie Torres bereits passiert hatte, mochte wohl bei ihrem Anblick gehofft haben, dass sie noch in ganzen Stücken an die Tür der nächsten Irrenanstalt klopfen würde. Selbst handanlegen an der Verrückten wollte man jedoch nicht, denn Ansteckungsgefahr bestand im Zweifelsfall immer. Zu ihrem ungewöhnlichen Erscheinungsbild trug sie Schuhe an den Füßen, auch wenn sie sich nicht daran zu erinnern vermochte, sie übergestreift zu haben. Der Weg über die Straße von der Wohnung zu dem Krankenhaus schien endlos weit. Sie war beinahe überrascht, als sie endlich durch die Türen eilte. Für einen Moment hielt sie in der Eingangshalle Inne, während ihre Gedanken rasten, und sie zog den Mantel enger um ihren leichtbekleideten Körper, als ihr die neugierigen Blicke der Umstehenden bewusst wurden. Jemand pfiff sogar anerkennend aus einer Ecke, ein anderer johlte. Sie ignorierte beides. Dann sah sie Richard Webber in seinem Kittel an einem der Aufzüge stehen. Er wirkte besorgt, unruhig und ausgelaugt, und umgab sich dennoch mit einer gewohnheitsbedingten Stärke und Sicherheit. Callie lenkte ohne zu zögern ihre von ungeduldigen Schritte auf ihn zu. Sie war entschlossen Informationen zu erhalten. Sie war auf einer Mission, und niemand konnte sie stoppen.

„Dr. Webber!", rief sie, noch bevor sie ihr neu gesetztes Ziel erreicht hatte. Er entkam ihr nicht.

Richard erlaubte sich einen kurzen Moment des Zögerns, bevor er sich umsah. Die heutige Nacht hatte ihm bereits zu Genüge gelehrt, was genau es gewesen war, das er an der Position als Oberhaupt nicht unbedingt immer vermisste. Alle schienen sie unaufhaltsam irgendetwas von ihm zu wollen, und alle waren der Ansicht, dass ihr Anliegen von der höchsten Wichtigkeit war. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Seine Sorgen wuchsen zu noch nie gekannten Größen heran. Er hatte Ruhe verdient. Doch man verließ sich auf ihn und seine Fähigkeiten, also fügte er sich seinem Schicksal erhobenen Hauptes, egal, wie schwer es ihm auch fiel. Demnach wandte er sich Torres trotz aufkeimender Bedenken zu. Die Kollegin war inzwischen hinter ihm zu einem Stillstand gekommen. Aber anstelle der beruhigenden und mitfühlenden Worte, die Richard sich zuvor noch zurechtgelegt hatte, sagte er nichts. Ihr Anblick hatte ihm buchstäblich die Sprache verschlagen.

Auch Callies vorschnelle Zunge war dem eigentlichen Plan abgeneigt, denn kurze und prägnante Fragen waren es nicht, die nun von ihren Lippen fielen: „Arizona und Mark waren in diesem Flugzeug. Meine Frau und der Vater meines Kindes waren in diesem Flugzeug. Und Cristina war in diesem Flugzeug. Verstehen Sie? Sie waren alle in diesem Flugzeug. Alle drei. Und dieses Flugzeug . . . es ist abgestürzt! Einfach so abgestürzt. Können Sie mir verraten wie ich überleben soll, wenn einem von ihnen etwas passiert? Wenn Cristina, oder Mark, oder . . ." Ihr Stimme zitterte nun und erste Tränen glänzten in ihren dunklen Augen: „Was wenn Arizona etwas passiert? Ich habe mich extra für sie in Schale geworfen. Verstehen Sie? Ich bin extra heiß und sexy für sie, was nicht sehr einfach ist, nach einem langen, harten Arbeitstag. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist: Was wenn ich nie wieder extra heiß und sexy für sie sein kann?"

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer", begann Richard, nachdem er zu seiner Sprache zurückgefunden hatte. Er beschloss nicht zu direkt auf ihre Fragen einzugehen, denn sie schienen ihm doch recht privater Natur zu sein, und eine Beantwortung wäre ihm in jedem Fall unangenehm gewesen. „Es ist schwer. Aber bis wir genaueres wissen, ist alles, was wir im Moment tun können, warten und . . . hoffen."

„Aber . . . Ich kann nicht warten!", Dr. Torres sah sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Mit so viel Unwissen hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Wenn sie nichts wusste, konnte sie nichts tun. Wenn sie nichts tun konnte, hatte sie keine Mission. Und ohne Mission, stand ihr zu viel Zeit zur Verfügung, in der sie sich das Allerschlimmste erdenken konnte. „Sie wissen nichts? Gar nichts?"

„Nichts", bestätigte der Oberarzt ihre Befürchtung, und er beunruhigte dabei sich selbst. Dennoch fügte er in fester Überzeugung hinzu: „Weshalb wir auch immer noch hoffen können."

* * *

Es war weit nach Mitternacht und sie waren noch immer in der Luft, denn es hatte Zeit gekostet, Telefonate zu führen. Es hatte Zeit gekostet von seinem Büro zu seinem Truck auf dem Parkplatz des Krankenhauses zu gelangen. Teddys Versuche, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten, hatten Zeit gekostet. Die Fahrt zu dem Flughafen hatte Zeit gekostet. Jeder Schritt, jeder Gedanke und jeder Atemzug hatten Zeit gekostet. Und Zeit war ein teures Gut, wenn man gegen den Tod in einem Wettstreit um Leben anlief.

Eine Weile zuvor hatte er jede wichtige Angelegenheit persönlich kurz und knapp geklärt, nachdem er, aus seiner Erstarrung plötzlich erwacht, in dem Besprechungsraum das Ruder – in diesem Fall den Telefonhörer – an sich gerissen hatte. Ein „Nein" oder ein „Das können Sie nicht" hatte der Major nicht geduldet. Er konnte und er würde seine Frau finden. Er würde nach ihr suchen, bis er sie sicher in seinen Armen hielt. Wallowa National Forest. Das war der vermutete Ort des Geschehens. Das war sein Ziel. Owen wusste von den Hubschraubern, die bereits über die zahlreich emporgereckten Baumwipfel flogen. Er wusste von den Rettungsteams, die nun zu Fuß an Stämmen und Gebüsch vorbei drängten, und nicht aufgeben würden, bis die Verschollenen – tot oder lebendig – gefunden und geborgen waren. Er wusste auch, immer noch, dass vermisst nicht tot bedeutete. Vermisst bedeutete vermisst.

Teddy saß neben ihm und betrachtete ihren Freund, während dieser die blauen Augen auf die Schwärze vor dem kleinen Fenster gerichtet hielt. Ihn alleine ziehen zu lassen, war für sie nicht ein einziges Mal in Frage gekommen. Es beunruhigte sie, wie sicher er in seiner Annahme schien, Cristina finden zu können. Es war wohl zum einen gut, dass er nicht augenblicklich in Panik verfiel, doch zum anderen war sich Dr. Altman schmerzlich bewusst, dass, sollte der angestrebte Erfolg nicht wie erwartet Einzug halten, Owen Hunt fallen würde. Er würde tief fallen und er würde, auch mit Hilfe, nie wieder gänzlich aufrecht stehen. Vorsichtig legte die Ärztin eine Hand auf die seine, die auf der Armlehne ruhte, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht alleine war. Aber er bemerkte es kaum.

* * *

Cristina beschloss ihrer Freundin einen Moment der Zweisamkeit an der Seite ihres soeben wiedererwachten Ehemannes zu gönnen und entfernte sich in diesem Vorhaben von der wärmenden Feuerstelle. Es war ohnehin Zeit nach dem Befinden ihrer Patienten zu sehen, und eine weitere Runde Kofferpacken hätte sie bloß um ihren kaum noch vorhandenen Verstand gebracht. Sie schob die Hand des gesunden Arms wärmesuchend in die eine Tasche ihrer halb-übergestreiften Jacke und warf durch die kühle Dunkelheit hindurch prüfend einen schnellen Blick in Richtung Robbins und Sloan. Die beiden hatten ihr eigenes Feuer in dessen orange Glut sie starrten, als würden sie nach Antworten auf ihre unausgesprochenen Fragen suchen, oder nach Hoffnung. Nur wenige Schritte zu ihrer Linken hörte die Ärztin Meredith beruhigende Worte zu Derek sprechen. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich einsamer. Owen drängte sich erneut in ihre Gedankenwelt und sie erlaubte sich für einen kurzen Moment die Vorstellung von seinen Armen um ihren Körper gelegt, seinem Gesicht an ihrem, mit seiner Stimme im Ohr, seinem Duft in der Nase und dem gleichmäßigen Schlagen seines Herzens an der Hand. Dann war der Moment vorüber und sie schüttelte ihn ab, schob ihn fort und von sich. Sie war ein wenig verärgert und beinahe wütend auf sich selbst. Sie hatte den Dingen mit Owen ein Ende gesetzt. Sie hatte einen Deckel auf sie beide gedrückt. Sie war bereit gewesen nach vorne zu gehen und, im besten Fall, nie wieder zurückzusehen auf das, was sie hinter sich ließ. Ein verdammter Flugzeugabsturz würde ihr nicht so einfach ihren Plan durchkreuzen. Sie würde, weil sterben nicht für sie in Frage kam, überleben und gerettet werden. Sie würde nach Mayo gehen und den Plan einhalten, den Deckel fester schrauben.

„Cristina!", ein lauter Aufschrei kennzeichnete das jähe Ende ihrer Überlegungen, gerade als Dr. Yang einen kurzen Blick auf die Eheleute riskierte, die neben ihr auf dem Waldboden kauerten. Meredith sah überrascht auf und zu ihrer Freundin, die sich nach einem weiteren panischen „Cristina!" und der anfänglichen Schreckensstarre, schnell abwandte und Dr. Robbins' Ruf zu dem Flugzeugwrack folgte. Sloan, dachte sie noch im Stummen, denn sie war sich seines kritischen Zustands sehr deutlich bewusst. Erst Lexie und jetzt Sloan. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, sah ihr der Kollege in liegender Position jedoch bereits entgegen, und obwohl die Augen nur Leere in sich trugen und das Gesicht fahl war, wirkte er noch sehr lebendig und durchaus ansprechbar. Verwirrt betrachtete sie ihn, denn er erinnerte sie plötzlich an Owen. Hinter sich hörte sie Meredith stolpernd näher kommen.

„Es ist Jerry", keuchte Arizona Robbins außer Atem, und sie erhielt somit erfolgreich Cristinas Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn diese noch nicht gänzlich ungeteilt war.

„Wer?", fragte die Asiatin leicht abwesend nach, denn der Name war ihr nicht bekannt. Wieso erinnerte Mark Sloan sie an Owen Hunt? Der Deckel war fest geschraubt. Nichts sollte sie mehr an Owen Hunt erinnern. Sie registrierte den Ausdruck in dem Gesicht ihrer Vorgesetzten. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wie ängstlich sich die Blondine verhielt. Angst bedeutete, dass man das Handtuch warf, und Cristina Yang würde nichts werfen, schon gar nicht Handtücher.

„Jerry", wiederholte Arizona sich mit zitternder und erschöpfter Stimme. Sie schien den Tränen nahe. „Der Pilot. Er antwortet nicht mehr. Vorhin haben wir noch miteinander geredet aber jetzt . . . antwortet er nicht mehr."

Richtig. Der Pilot. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schuf sich Cristina im nächsten Moment auch schon einen wankenden Zutritt in das demolierte Innere des abgetrennten Cockpits. Sie hielt sich dabei mit der einen Hand fest, während sie den Schmerz zu ignorieren versuchte, der sie durchfuhr, als sie mit der verletzten Schulter gegen eine der Seitenwände schlug. Der Mann saß aufrecht in seinem Sitz, den Kopf immer noch stützend an die Lehne gebunden, und die Augen geschlossen, als würde er schlafen.

„Ist er tot?", erkundigte sich Meredith, die wohl nun ebenfalls vor Ort war. Es klang nicht nach einer wirklichen Frage und mehr nach einer nüchternen Feststellung.

Das Schlimmste bereits erahnend, legte Cristina prüfend die Finger an den nicht vorhandenen Puls an dem Hals des Piloten. „Verdammt", sprach sie zu sich selbst und sie senkte den Kopf. Dann erst gab sie eine knappe Antwort: „Er ist tot."

* * *

Dieser Idiot. Nun war Alex ihm bereits wie irgendein treuer Köter durch das halbe Krankenhaus gefolgt, und Dr. Robert Stark war immer noch nicht bereit dem jungen Arzt eine erbetene Aufgabe zuzuteilen. Verstand er denn nicht, dass es wichtig war etwas zu tun? Karev konnte unmöglich jetzt in einer Ecke sitzen und wartend Däumchen drehen. Ein Flugzeug mochte vielleicht vom Himmel gefallen sein, doch das Leben ging weiter, Kinder wurden krank – es musste etwas geben, das er tun konnte.

„Hören Sie", der gewohnte Ärger schwang in Starks Stimme mit, als seine Ungeduld sich weiter verdeutlichte. Er zog eine gelangweilte Grimasse, seufzte laut über die offensichtliche Dummheit seines Gegenübers und holte großzügig zu seinen abschließenden Worten aus: „Ich sage es Ihnen noch ein letztes Mal: Sie sind nicht im Dienst. Wir haben eine mäßige Zahl an Patienten, die alle bereits zu Genüge versorgt wurden und versorgt werden. Gehen Sie nach Hause. Leben Sie ihr leben. Legen Sie sich hin. Träumen Sie was Nettes. Gute Nacht."

Alex wäre ihm wohl mit einem frechen Spruch auf den Lippen gefolgt, als sich der Oberarzt nun abwandte und mit der Krankenakte in den Händen um die nächste Ecke bog, doch sein Blick fing durch Zufall eine kauernde Gestalt auf einem der Sessel in einem Wartebereich ein. Schuld griff nach ihm und wandelte sich in Panik, als diese ihn schließlich zu fassen bekam. Er zögerte, tat einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorn, machte doch auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte davon.

* * *

„Amen", endete Dr. Kepner ein weiteres ihrer leise gemurmelten Gebete. Sie nahm die Hände auseinander und legte eine davon zögernd an Georges Arm. Der Patient lag ruhig und unberührt von dem Unglücksfall in seinem Bett. Viele Stunden hatte die junge Ärztin bereits so an seiner Seite zugebracht, doch noch immer fiel es ihr schwer, ihn direkt anzusehen oder tatsächlich zu berühren. Sie war schließlich auch der Grund für seinen derzeitigen Zustand. Sie hatte ihn zu dem gemacht, der er nun war. Ihre Unterlippe bebte erneut, als sich wieder Tränen ihre Wege an Aprils Gesicht herab suchten. Plötzlich wurde die Türe zu dem Krankenzimmer aufgestoßen und sie fuhr aus ihrer sitzenden Position alarmiert auf in eine stehende.

„Altman hat angerufen", erklärte Jackson seinen unangekündigten Eintritt mit einfachen Worten. Es war zu einer Selbstverständlichkeit geworden zu allererst bei O'Malley nach seiner Freundin zu sehen und diese dann auch meist dort anzutreffen. „Sie und Hunt sind gerade in Boise angekommen und suchen jetzt nach Überlebenden."

April nickte mitfühlend und ließ sich im Anschluss wieder nieder. Dr. Avery folgte ihrem Beispiel, zog einen Stuhl an den ihren heran und setzte sich kraftlos. Er krümmte den Rücken und barg kurz das Gesicht in den Händen, bevor er aufsah und mit einem Blick aus trübem Glas erneut sprach: „Ich fühle mich so . . . nutzlos."

Die Rothaarige, der ein derartiges Gefühl sehr vertraut war, wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern. Sie nahm bloß stumm den ihr zugewandten Arm ihres Freundes, umschloss ihn mit ihren und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.


	4. 9x01 Regarding Death and Dying TEIL3

**9.01 Regarding Death and Dying (3/3)  
**(Songtitel geklaut von Dan Mangan)  
**  
Sneak Peek  
**_Meredith, Derek, Mark, Arizona und Cristina kämpfen weiterhin um ihr Überleben, _  
_während man in Seattle um die Verschollenen bangt._

* * *

__Alex war kein Feigling. Er lief nicht vor den Problemen davon, sondern stellte sich diesen, oft mit erhobenen Fäusten, entgegen. Manches Mal jedoch benötigte er einen kurzen Moment, in dem er sich und seine aufbrausenden Gefühle sammeln konnte, um im Anschluss mit neuer Kraft in eine Schlacht zu ziehen. Heute Nacht wählte er für diesen Moment einen kleinen, einsamen Vorratsraum. Er hatte die Türe hinter sich verschlossen und ließ seinen suchenden Blick in ungeduldiger Eile über die gut gefüllten Regale schweifen, denn schließlich hatte noch niemand einen Krieg ohne die richtige und notwendige Ausstattung gewonnen.

„Komm schon", drängte er sich selbst verärgert zu einem schnelleren Fund. Dann, endlich, wurde er mit Erfolg belohnt, und er griff ohne zu zögern danach, und trat zurück auf den Gang hinaus, bevor er eine gegensätzliche Entscheidung treffen konnte.

Mit schnellen Schritten, die mit jedem weiteren an Geschwindigkeit und Sicherheit verloren, begab er sich dorthin zurück, wo er noch vor kurzem der sitzenden Gestalt in dem Warteraum den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Erleichtert stellte er in annähernder Nervosität fest, dass Callie Torres sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatte. Mit verschlossenem Gesicht ließ er sich bald schon neben ihr wortlos auf einen freien Platz nieder. Die Oberärztin sah nicht auf, oder gab auf eine andere Weise zu erkennen, dass sie seine Anwesenheit registrierte, denn sie war zu sehr darauf konzentriert auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß zu starren, die ein bereits zu genüge misshandeltes Taschentuchen umklammert hielten. Alex musterte sie abschätzend. Sie wirkte verloren. Man konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte, denn das zuvor so sorgsam aufgetragene Makeup wies die Spuren ihrer Tränen auf und sowohl die Augen als auch die Nase waren rot und leicht geschwollen. Nur die Frisur aus schwarzem, glänzendem Haar saß weiterhin perfekt. Karev überlegte nicht allzu lange und streckte Dr. Torres das Bündel entgegen, welches er zuvor einem der Vorratsregale entnommen hatte. Er wurde dafür mit Aufmerksamkeit und einem verwunderten Blick belohnt.

„Der Aufzug. . .", erklärte Alex mit einem leicht angedeuteten, schiefen Lächeln, während er bedeutungsvoll den seidenen Bademantel und die bloßen Beine, die dieser nicht zu verbergen vermochte, begutachtete. „. . .heiß. Vielleicht zu heiß für hier.

Da genau in diesem Moment der ausgestreckte Zeigefinger eines blondgelockten Kleinkindes, welches an der Hand seiner Mutter vorbeigeführt wurde und die Augen in großer Verwunderung weit offen hielt, zu Callie fand, schien die Aussage des Jungarztes durchaus berechtigt zu sein. Die Orthopädin griff folglich dankend nach der dargebotenen Schwesternkleidung, die vielleicht farblich nicht Torres' persönlichen Vorzügen entsprach, ihren Zweck jedoch trotzdem erfüllen würde.

„Es tut mir leid", fügte Alex schnell hinzu, gerade als sich seine Vorgesetzte aus ihrem Sitz erhob um sich für den Kleiderwechsel in eine privatere Umgebung zurückzuziehen. Er sah sie nicht an, doch sie konnte erkennen, wie unwohl ihm war und wie sehr er versuchte sich selbst zu vergeben. „Dass Robbins meinen Platz in dem Flugzeug genommen hat", fügte er mit dem Boden zugewandtem Blick hinzu. "Das tut mir leid."

Es war sein besonderes Glück, dass Callie trotz der Sorgen und der Verzweiflung, die ihr Innerstes in Aufruhr versetzten und ihre Kräfte raubten, genau das Richtige zu sagen wusste: „Das ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Karev."

* * *

Meredith suchte sich in leichter Benommenheit allein ihren Weg zurück von dem Flugzeugwrack zu dem Feuerplatz, an dem sie Derek zuvor zurückgelassen hatte. Mit jedem Schritt ließ sie Arizonas unkontrolliertes Schluchzen, Cristinas entnervte Erwiderungen und Marks beunruhigendes Schweigen ein wenig weiter hinter sich. Der Schmerz in ihrem Bein kündigte durch die schnelle Bewegung seine Rückkehr an, doch sie zeigte ihre Qual kaum nach außen hin. Als sie sich schließlich nachdenklich neben ihrem Ehemann niederließ, hatte sich dieser bereits von seiner liegenden Position mühsam in eine sitzende begeben.

„Ist Mark . . .", begann Derek, da Meredith neben ihm stumm blieb. Er hatte Angst.

„Er lebt", versichere seine Frau ihm jedoch schnell und sie nahm ihm so einen kleinen Teil dieser Angst.

„Gut", Dr. Shepherd ließ sich kraftlos wieder zu Boden sinken. Seine Kehle war trocken, der Hunger und die Kälte untragbar, doch diese eine Sache war gut und ließ ihn etwas zur Ruhe kommen.

Dr. Grey folgte seinem Beispiel, legte sich nieder und den Kopf an seine Brust, mit ihrem Körper nahtlos an seinen eigenen gefügt. Sie war beinahe zu Hause. Sie wartete ab, bis ihr Atem sich in einem Einklang mit seinem befand, bevor sie, müde geworden, mit deutlicher Dringlichkeit erneut sprach: „Versprich mir, dass du nicht stirbst. Du musst mir versprechen, dass du lebst."

Derek drückte einen leichten Kuss auf ihren Scheitel und gab eine simple Antwort: „Ich sterbe nicht, wen du's nicht tust."

* * *

Owen wusste nicht wie lange er schon an den dicht gereihten Bäumen vorbei und über den erstaunlich geräuschvollen Waldboden geeilt war, er wusste nur, dass er nicht still stehen konnte, denn schon zu viel der kostbaren Zeit war ihm bereits entkommen. Er hatte auch keinen Sinn darin gesehen weitere Minuten damit zu vergeuden, seine Arbeitskleidung einzutauschen, und hatte stattdessen bloß ein zweckmäßigeres Paar Schuhe übergestreift, seine Krawatte von seinem Hals gezerrt und eine Jacke übergeworfen, die ihn warm halten würde. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Taschenlampe, die an einen Scheinwerfer erinnerte, in der anderen ein Funkgerät, welches erschreckend stumm blieb. Teddy war ihm nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, doch sie sprach kaum zu ihm, wissend, dass sie sehr wahrscheinlich keine Antwort erhalten würde und auch aus Angst davor, ihn zu der Panik zu reizen, die er bisher so erfolgreich in ihre Schranken gewiesen hatte.

Alles um ihn herum war weit fort und zugleich zu nah, ohrenbetäubend laut und unerträglich still. Die Angst, die er fühlte, konnte nicht in Worte gefasst werden. Immer schneller trieb sie ihn voran und doch erschien es ihm nicht schnell genug. Die Nacht spielte mit ihm, lockte ihn willkürlich mal hier und mal dorthin, weil er meinte etwas in ihr zu sehen oder zu hören. Eine an die Oberfläche drängende, knorrige Wurzel brachte ihn plötzlich beinahe zu Fall, doch Teddy fing ihn auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, während er sie ungeduldig von sich stieß und bereits weiter voranschritt.

Nein. Nichts war in Ordnung. Alles war Chaos: seine Gefühle, seine Gedanken, sein Tun und sein Leben, die Zukunft, die er sich in seinen Träumen erdacht und die Vergangenheit, die er nicht immer gewollt hatte. Wer war er ohne Cristina? Wie konnte er sein, wenn sie nicht mehr war?

Dann, gerade als der nächste Morgen vorsichtig zu dämmern begann, machten seine suchenden Augen eine Entdeckung, die ihn alles vergessen ließ, alles bis auf seine Frau. Stolpernd verfiel Owen sofort in einen torkelnden Lauf. Es war nur ein Teil einer Maschine, welche die ersten Strahlen der Sonne einfing und sich so inmitten des Waldes zu erkennen gab, doch es war vollkommen klar, dass dieser Teil zu einem Flugzeug gehörte. Beinahe erwartete der Major, dass sich sein Fund bei seinem Näherkommen wieder in Luft auflösen würde, denn die Hoffnung hatte ihn zuvor verlassen. Doch er blieb und je näher er ihm kam, desto größer wurde die Angst. Als der Arzt sein Ziel erreicht hatte, wandte er sich wieder und wieder mit wild schlagendem Herzen erfolglos nach allen Richtungen um, während Teddy, die ihm gefolgt war, neben dem Wrack auf ihre Knie fiel.

„Oh nein. Du armes Ding", sprach sie leise bedauernd zu der jungen Frau, die dort begraben lag. „Owen!", erhob sie ihre Stimme zu ihrem Freund, der daraufhin Inne hielt und zu ihr sah. Der Schrecken stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben. „Es ist Lexie Grey. Sie ist tot."

* * *

Bevor die verdrehten Schwestern den Ort des Geschehens verlassen hatten, hatten sie Derek Shepherd auf dessen Wunsch hin an Mark Sloans Seite gesetzt. Niemand der drei Zurückgeblieben hätte den anderen die Zeit nennen können, doch der zögernde Rückzug der Dunkelheit ließ darauf schließen, dass der nächste Morgen bereits graute. Das war eine erstaunliche Entdeckung, denn sie hatten keinen weiteren neuen Tag in ihrem Leben erwartet.

Mark lag auf seinem Rücken, mit Arizona auf der einen und seinem Kindheitsfreund auf der anderen Seite postiert, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er kaum noch irgendetwas spürte, nicht einmal mehr die Kälte, die ihn in der Nacht so sehr geplagt hatte und auch nicht den Schmerz in seiner Brust. Ich bin müde, dachte er, als sich die Wolken am Himmel über seiner liegenden Gestalten formten. Ich bin so müde, und der Traum war ein guter Traum gewesen.

„Mark", drang Dereks Stimme rau und schwach an sein Ohr. „Du musst wach bleiben."

Wach bleiben? Der Schlaf hatte sie doch alle irgendwann, einen nach dem anderen, geholt, und sie waren, der geringen Wahrscheinlichkeit zum Trotz, alle wieder aufgewacht. Er wollte nur noch ein wenig länger träumen, denn er war müde und der Traum war ein guter Traum gewesen. Das musste doch in Ordnung sein. Nur ein wenig länger, ein klein wenig länger.

„Das ist ein schönes Haus", erwiderte Mark leise und ohne jeden erkennbaren Zusammenhang. Er schloss langsam die Augen und tauchte tiefer.

„Denk an Sofia", stimmte Arizona mit ein und sie tastete nach seiner einen kalten Hand, die neben ihr nutzlos auf dem Waldboden ruhte. „Hörst du mich? Bitte, Mark. Denk an Sofia. Sie braucht dich. Sie braucht ihren Vater." Sie weinte wieder.

„Die Kinder", meinte sich der Arzt nun zu erinnern. Sein Gesicht wurde friedlich. Die Stimmen der anderen rückten in weite Ferne. „Richtig, die Kinder."

„Mark. . .", begann Derek erneut.

„Ich weiß nicht . . .", war die wirre Antwort, die er erhielt.

„Mark! Bitte . . .", flehte ihn Arizona verzweifelnd an.

". . . ob ich das kann . . .", endete der Betroffene, als es schwärzer um ihn herum wurde.

* * *

„Wir haben uns verlaufen", sprach Meredith Grey das scheinbar Offensichtliche aus. Sie hielt sich mühsam auf einen gefunden Ast gestützt aufrecht und blieb nun stehen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es war, zugegeben, von Anfang an keine sonderlich großartige Idee gewesen, dem gemeinsamen Lager den Rücken zuzukehren, weil man sich einredete, dass mit dem Flugzeug auch Essensvorräte irgendwo vom Himmel gefallen sein mussten. Doch es hatte ihnen genug Hoffnung für ihre Mission gegeben um sie zu einem Aufbruch zu verleiten – und nun würden die verdrehten Schwestern hier draußen sterben.

„Wir werden hier draußen sterben", teilte die Blonde in aufkeimender Verzweiflung der anderen mit.

Cristina, die, von breitschultrigen, rothaarigen Dämonen angetrieben, stur weiter voraus geschritten war, wandte sich nun um und trat wieder zurück und an Meredith heran. Sie würde es nicht dulden, dass man jetzt aufgab. Dazu war sie nicht bereit.

„Niemand stirbt hier", sagte sie bestimmt, und sie legte dabei ihre Hände in einem Rahmen um das fahle Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

„Jerry ist gestorben", erinnerte sie Meredith, die daraufhin mit neuen Tränen zu kämpfen hatte, als ihr die nächsten Worte bereits bitter auf der Zunge lagen. „Und Lexie. Sie ist gestorben." Es klang so fremd und unnatürlich laut davon zu sprechen und sie spürte, wie sich dabei ein Loch in ihr auftat, von dem sie sicher war, dass sie es nicht mehr wieder füllen konnte. Ihre Schwester war tot. Ihre Schwester.

Cristina ließ ihre Arme wieder kraftlos sinken, denn ihr wurde die tatsächliche Größe des Unglücks bewusst. „Richtig", murmelte sie, unsicher, was nun zu tun und zu sagen war. „Es tut mir . . ."

„Nicht", unterbrach die andere sie schnell. Sie fing die Tränen von ihren Wangen auf und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Ob es jemals ein Ende finden würde? Der Schmerz? Die Leere? Sie atmete einmal tief durch: „Erzähl mir etwas."

„Ok", die Asiatin zögerte jedoch trotz ihrer sofortigen Zustimmung. „Was möchtest du hören?"

„Irgendwas", war die nicht sehr spezifische Anweisung. Flehend suchte Meredith den direkten Blickkontakt. Sie wollte nur nicht mehr länger an Lexie Grey denken müssen. „Irgendwas", betonte sie noch einmal.

Cristina zögerte erneut, erschienen ihr die eigenen Probleme doch plötzlich als viel zu belanglos, als dass sie diese mit dem Tod eines Familienmitgliedes messen konnte. Allerdings wurde wohl darauf bestanden, dass sie genau dies tat und so ließ sie sich am Ende nicht noch ein drittes Mal bitten: „Ich vermisse Owen." Ihre Stimme zitterte plötzlich, denn sie hatte sich selbst am meisten mit dieser Aussage überrascht und sie wusste, dass sie so ihren Dämonen einen Namen gegeben hatte. In den nächsten Worten schwang bereits eine gewisse Hysterie: „Ich sehe ihn überall."

Sie wusste, dass es verrückt klang, doch sie litt schließlich unter posttraumatischen Belastungsstörungen, was eine gewisse Verrücktheit entschuldigen sollte. Meredith, die mit etwas Derartigem nicht gerechnet hatte, starrte sie an, während Dr. Yang nichts Besseres zu tun wusste, als zurück zu starren. Sie erkannte zu spät, dass sie sich auf sehr dünnes Eis vorgewagt hatte, denn die Freundin hielt nicht viel von Major Hunt und dessen kürzlich zu Tage gebrachten Betrug. Natürlich schmerzte es auch Cristina immer noch, wenn sie an den Fremdgang ihres Ehemannes erinnert wurde, doch die Möglichkeit ihn nie wieder sehen, hören oder spüren zu können, bereitete ihr eine nie zuvor gekannte Angst. Diese Angst wusste sie bald geübt und schnell in Ärger umzuwandeln.

„Er ist überall!", fuhr sie anklagend fort, während sie ihre Finger durch das wild-gelockte Haar zog. „In meinem Kopf. Hinter jedem Baum. Hinter jedem Busch. Er ist sogar Mark Sloan!" Frustriert warf sie nun die Hände empor, als sich ihre Stimme zu überschlagen begann: „Und den Deckel! Den Deckel habe ich wirklich fest geschraubt. Aber er mit seinen Riesen . . . pranken . . . Er meint er könnte . . . Ich sollte ihn hassen. Wieso? Wieso macht er es mir so schwer, ihn zu hassen?"

Sie verstummte abrupt. Nicht, weil ihre verdrehte Schwester einen besonders besorgten und irritierten Anblick bot und wohl in dem Begriff schien ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die sie wieder zu Vernunft bringen sollte, sondern, weil sie meinte dass es für derartige Maßnahmen womöglich bereits zu spät war. Den Grund dieser Annahme verkündete sie bald in neuerlichem Frust: „Und jetzt kann ich ihn schon hören!"

Doch Meredith, für die Cristinas Ausbruch wohl plötzlich in die Vergessenheit entrückt war, schüttelte bloß in erstauntem Unglauben den Kopf: „Ich kann ihn auch hören." Dann blieb ihr nichts anderes mehr übrig, als in momentane Erleichterung zu verfallen und zu lächeln und unter Tränen zu lachen.

* * *

Es war hell und bunt. Die Farben waren satt, beinahe unecht rein. Der Himmel war himmelblau und das Gras war grasgrün und die Kastanien zu seinen Füßen waren Kastanienbraun. Er bückte sich nach einer besonders runden und glänzenden Frucht und hob sie auf, und während er mit den Fingern über die glatte Oberfläche fuhr überlegte er, woran sie ihn wohl zu erinnern vermochte. Wie er hier her gekommen war, wusste er nicht. Er wusste auch nicht warum oder wo dieses hier war. Doch er spürte keine Schmerzen, und das war gut.

Als sie seinen Namen rief, sah er auf und mit dem Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, konnte er zumindest eine seiner Fragen beantworten: Es war ihr Haar. Ihr Haar war kastanienbraun. Ihr Lächeln war breit und warm. Ihre dunklen Augen waren voller Leben. Ihre Haut war makellos, und sie stand aufrecht und sicher auf ihren Beinen. Sie trug das Kleid, welches ihre Kurven betonte und umschmeichelte, an den Füßen trug sie nichts. Sie war sexy, und sie war wunderschön.

„Hallo Mark", sagte Lexie Grey mit sanfter, freundlicher Stimme.

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern sah sie nur an und versuchte sich satt an ihrem Anblick zu trinken, doch er wollte immer und immer mehr von ihr. Er machte eine Entdeckung, die hinter ihr stand und ihn einzuladen schien näher heranzutreten. Er deutete darauf: „Das ist ein schönes Haus."

„Es ist unser Haus", erwiderte Lexie schlicht.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Ring an ihrem und einen weiteren an seinem eigenen Finger. Dann horchte er auf, als aus dem Haus Gelächter und das Klopfen von flinken, kleinen Füßen auf Holz zu hören war. Einen Moment lang sah er sich einer neuen Unwissenheit gegenübergestellt, dann verstand er und er fand zu seinem Frieden zurück.

„Die Kinder", murmelte er nur für sich. „Richtig, die Kinder."

„Sollen wir?", fragte Lexie. Sie wandte sich dabei leicht der Eingangstüre zu.

Er zögerte mit einer Antwort. Irgendetwas Wichtiges schien er hier nicht zu bedenken, irgendetwas hatte er vergessen. Die Worte, die er nun sprach, verwirrten ihn, da sie so gegensätzlich zu seinem eigentlichen Verlangen standen: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Es ist ganz einfach", wurde ihm nur geduldig erklärt. „Hier: nimm meine Hand."

* * *

**Song **

watch?v=m5QkAs1eC_0&feature=player_embedded#at=33

* * *

**Sneak Peek 9.02 Show Me Something New  
**_Die Wochen nach dem Unglück haben viele Veränderungen und Wendungen mit sich gebracht. _  
_Die Ärzte kämpfen damit die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und stattdessen in die Zukunft zu blicken._


	5. 9x02 Show Me Something New TEIL1

Awww, Danke Julia! Ich hab mich schon gewundert, ob das hier überhaupt jemand liest ;) Aber solang ich einen damit erfreuen kann, mach ich natürlich brav weiter ;) (Auf C/O hoff ich auch xD)

Hier Episode 2 Teil 1! Rückblicke sind kursiv geschrieben. Über Reviews würd ich mich sehr freuen - die helfen mir beim Schreiben. :)

**9.02 Show Me Something New (1/3)  
**(Songtitel geklaut von Shout Out Louds)  
**  
****Sneak Peek  
**_Die Wochen nach dem Unglück haben viele Veränderungen und Wendungen mit sich gebracht. _  
_Die Ärzte kämpfen damit die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und stattdessen in die Zukunft zu blicken._

**aus meiner eigenen Ideenschmiede dabei**  
Matthew Fox als Dr. Kevin Jones

* * *

_Cristina ging voraus. Sie nahm eine Stufe nach der anderen. Ihr Arm lag immer noch in einer Schlinge an ihren Körper gedrückt, doch er schmerzte nicht mehr. Sie hatte sogar bereits eine Beschwerde darüber eingereicht, dass man sie nicht sofort wieder in die Arbeitswelt entließ. Doch die Gründe die man ihr für ihre unfreiwillige Beurlaubung aufgezeigt hatte, waren von psychologischer und nicht von physischer Natur gewesen und gegen diese konnte sich die ehrgeizige Ärztin nicht behaupten. Sie trat nun in den Wohnbereich und hielt für einen Moment Inne, während Owen hinter ihr die Tasche, die einen Teil ihres Lebens in sich trug, vorsichtig auf den Boden stellte. Seit dem Unglücksfall schien er alles, was er tat, mit Vorsicht zu tun. Er sprach zu ihr mit Bedacht, er öffnete Türen bevor sie einen Raum betrat oder verließ und war bemüht ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen bevor sie ihm diesen nennen konnte. Es war zu Anfang ungewohnt gewesen, dann hatte es ihr durchaus irgendwie geschmeichelt und nun zerrte sein Verhalten an ihren Nerven. Sie beschwerte sich jedoch nicht, denn sie wusste, warum er es tat: Er hatte Angst sie zu verlieren. Und wer konnte ihm das verübeln? Sie selbst wusste nicht, ob sie bleiben würde._

_ Sie vermisste die Vetrautheit die sie beide einmal verbunden hatte und die in Folge der Unwissenheit, die nun zwischen ihnen stand und der Schmerzen, die sie sich gegenseitig zugefügt hatten, nicht länger zu spüren war. Es war merkwürdig mit ihm alleine zu sein und nicht zu wissen, wie sie ein Gespräch beginnen sollte, oder was von ihr erwartet wurde. So schwieg sie auch jetzt, da sie den Blick über das gemeinsame Heim schweifen ließ. Das Lager aus Decke und Polster auf dem Sofa erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. _

_ „Ich kann in einem Hotel schlafen", meinte Owen, der sie unter genauer Beobachtung gehalten hatte, unsicher, als er versuchte den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zu deuten._

_ „Nein", erwiderte Cristina. Sie sah nicht zu ihm, sondern nur weiterhin auf sein Bett für die Nacht. „Das ist gut so", fügte sie ohne jede deutliche Emotion hinzu, auch wenn sie wusste, dass nichts hier wirklich gut war._

* * *

Meredith klemmte sich den Telefonhörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter, goss etwas Milch in eine besonders große Tasse Kaffee mit der einen und führte einen Löffel an den Mund ihrer Tochter mit der anderen Hand, während sie zugleich bemüht war das Gespräch mit der Person am anderen Ende der Leitung fortzuführen. Sie saß an dem neuen, glänzenden Küchentisch in der neuen Küche, auf einem neuen Stuhl in ihrem neuen Haus. Zola saß ihr in einem – ebenfalls neuen – Kindersitz gegenüber und war keinesfalls von der Qualität ihres heutigen Frühstücks überzeugt. Sie ahmte protestierend das Geräusch nach, welches der geliebte Stofflöwe an ihrer Seite wohl von sich gegeben hätte, wäre er genau jetzt zum Leben erwacht und drehte den Kopf so, dass das Besteck ihre Wange traf.

„Also ich frage ihn: Wozu die zwei Teller", fuhr Dr. Grey in ihrer Erzählung fort, gerade als sie den verschmähten Löffel an ihre eigenen Lippen hielt, um dem kleinen, aufmüpfigen Mädchen zu demonstrieren wie „yummy" die ganze Angelegenheit tatsächlich war. Leider schmeckte es nicht so besonders lecker, wie sie es gerne gewollt hätte und sie konnte sich gerade noch um ein leicht gequältes Lächeln und ein nicht sehr enthusiastisches „mhhh" bemühen. Dann spuckte sie in die Tasse und lächelte noch ein klein wenig breiter, ehe sie erneut in den Hörer sprach, den sie inzwischen wieder in einer Hand an ihr Ohr hielt: „Und er sagt nur: Ich hatte Hunger."

„Dann hatte er eben Hunger", erwiderte Cristina mit mäßigem Interesse. Anders als ihre Freundin befand sie sich bereits auf der Arbeit und las in einer Krankenakte, während eine Hand voll von eifrigen Assistenzärzten darauf wartete für die Assistenz bei einer höchst interessanten Operation mit Dr. Yang auserwählt zu werden. Genauso hatte sie es sich erwartet, als sie endlich die Oberarzt-Bekleidung übergestreift hatte. Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung betrachtete sie den jungen, in ihren Augen nicht übermäßig talentierten Nachwuchs. Sie schienen allesamt 007 auf die Stirn tätowiert zu haben, was ihre Wahl nicht gerade einfacher gestaltete.

„Er hat es so gesagt, als würde er mich auf den Arm nehmen", versuchte Meredith sich und ihren Ärger zu erklären. „In diesem Ton. Und mit diesem Grinsen. Du weiß schon, dieses Ich-bin-ganz-schön-gerissen McDreamy Grinsen."

„Dann ist es zumindest keine Affäre", entschied Cristina ohne weitere Umschweife. Sie klappte die Akte geräuschvoll zu und deutete den Jungärzten ihr durch die Gänge zu folgen.

„Aber wenn es keine Affäre ist, warum muss er dann so ein Geheimnis daraus machen?", wusste die andere verdrehte Schwester schnell ein Bedenken einzuwerfen. „Warum sagt er mir nicht einfach wer es ist?"

„Vielleicht schämt er sich", mutmaßte die Freundin schulterzuckend. „Vielleicht ist es Schatten-Shepherd. Das wäre peinlich."

In genau diesem Moment betrat Derek den Raum und seine Frau ließ keine Sekunde verstreichen ihn mit ihrer neuerlichen Vermutung zu begrüßen: „Ist es Schatten-Shepherd? Willst du mir deswegen nicht sagen wer es ist?"

„Dr. Nelson", ermahnte Derek und er beugte sich zu ihr herab und küsste sie leicht. „Und nein, das ist nicht der Grund."

„Aber es gibt einen Grund", bohrte Meredith misstrauisch weiter nach.

Dr. Shepherd zögerte, dann wurde er glücklicherweise von dem Läuten an der Eingangstüre erlöst. Er wandte sich unschuldig lächelnd mit einem „Wer könnte das wohl sein?" an seine Tochter, die sein Lächeln freudig erwiderte und eilte schnellen Schrittes aus der Küche, um die frühmorgendlichen Gäste zu begrüßen und weiteren Fragen seiner Liebsten zu entkommen.

„Und jetzt?", sprach Dr. Grey frustriert wieder in den Hörer, während sie die vertrauten Stimmen von Dr. Bailey und Dr. Torres aus dem Vorraum zu hören meinte.

Cristina hatte inzwischen den Operationssaal erreicht, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Sie ließ einmal ihren Blick missmutig über die Scharr ihrer Unterlegenen schweifen und deutete willkürlich auf ein besonders blasses Exemplar, womit sie seine murrenden Kollegen zu langweiligen Schreibarbeiten und Patientenvisiten entließ.

„Wenn du's unbedingt wissen musst", gab sie noch einen letzten Rat an ihre Freundin weiter. „Mach früher Feierabend, geh nach Hause und überrasche ihn. Wenn es nicht sein spezieller Fantasiefreund ist, solltest du ihn so auf frischer Tat ertappen." Dann verabschiedete sie sich kurz und knapp, ehe ihre verdrehte Schwester auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen und beendete so das Gespräch.

Meredith blieb folglich keine andere Wahl als mit einem unausgesprochenen „Und wie ist Mayo?" auf den Lippen den Hörer seufzend zur Seite zu legen und sich erneut der Fütterung ihres kleinen Raubtiers zu widmen.

* * *

Dr. Miranda Bailey war kein Fan von Fernbeziehungen und auch nicht von Fernehen, wenn sie vollkommen ehrlich war. Doch im Moment erschien ihr eine Fernhochzeit als eine durchaus verlockende Option. Sie bemühte sich zwar um ein gewisses Interesse für Kleid, Blumen und Sitzpläne, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen, nicht mit all den Patienten, die auf sie warteten und auch nicht mit der Erinnerung an ihre letzte Hochzeit, der Traum in Weiß, der sich mit den Ehejahren in einen wahren Albtraum gewandelt hatte. Die Assistenzärzte, die nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammensteckten, boten zusätzlich eine willkommene Ablenkung. Hatten sie denn nichts Besseres zu tun? Sie würde ihnen schon noch Beine machen.

„Ich will damit nur sagen", versuchte Dr. Bailey ihren Verlobten in ihrem telefonischen Gespräch zu beschwichtigen. „Ich hatte das alles schon mal und es hat nicht funktioniert."

Während sie Bens Antwort mehr oder weniger aufmerksam zuhörte, trat sie näher an die kichernden Jungärzte heran. Wie die Kinder, dachte sie bei sich und sie warf der kleinen Gruppe kopfschüttelnd einen entnervten Blick zu. Man war schließlich nicht mehr in der Schule.

„Was meint ihr", hörte Bailey einen von ihnen sagen. „Warum ist Hunt wohl so . . . naja, so wie er ist."

Hellhörig geworden lauschte die Oberärztin nun genauer den darauffolgenden Mutmaßungen und sie vernahm dabei Worte wie „peinlich", „furchteinflößend", „verantwortungslos" und „verrückt". Eifriges Nicken und weiteres Gelächter machte dabei die Runde. Miranda legte besorgt und verärgert die Stirn in Falten. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie sich soeben verhört hatte, doch es war keine sonderlich große Hoffnung. Das war nicht in Ordnung, das war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

„Wenn wir es nur ein wenig kleiner halten könnten", fuhr sie schließlich fort, als sie sich etwas widerwillig erneut ihrem eigentlichen Gesprächspartner widmete. Den Blick hielt sie jedoch weiterhin auf die unartigen Assistenzärzte gerichtet und ein Ohr lieh sie immer noch deren Lästereien. „Vielleicht nur wir beide und ein Besuch beim Standesamt und . . . Ja, ich weiß. Ich weiß, deine Mutter . . ."

„Ich wüsste ja gerne, wie Hunt es geschafft hat Chefarzt zu werden", wurde in diesem Moment zu ihrer Rechten einem neuerlichen Ratespiel der Startschuss erteilt.

„Meint ihr da war Geld im Spiel?", begann man sogleich den ersten Zug zu setzen.

„Oder Drogen", wurde es bald in den Topf der zahlreichen Möglichkeiten geworfen.

„Ganz sicher große Mengen von Alkohol", war eine weitere Annahme. „Von gutem Alkohol."

„Vielleicht war er mit einem Vorstandsmitglied in der Kiste", kam es plötzlich sehr dreist von einer blonden Barbiepuppe. Die anderen verstummten überrascht. „Was?", Blondie zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Einen Grund muss es ja dafür gegeben haben, dass ihn seine Frau verlassen hat."

„Genug!", rief Bailey in genau diesem Moment wütend dazwischen. Das Telefonat war in Vergessenheit geraten, das Handy lag in ihrer Hand, jedoch nicht länger an ihrem Ohr. „Genug davon! Dr. Hunt ist ein guter Chefarzt und ein ausgezeichneter Chirurg. Schämen sollten Sie sich – Sie alle! Stecken Sie Ihre Nasen mal lieber in Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten, kümmern Sie sich um _Ihre_Probleme, von denen Sie sich sicher genug einbilden können, und machen Sie sich hier mal nützlich! Von Herumstehen ist noch kein Patient wieder gesund geworden!"

Als die jungen Herren und Damen vorerst erstarrt vor Schreck auf der Stelle verharrten, ließ sich die Oberärztin nicht etwa dazu herab erneut die Stimme gegen diese zu erheben, sondern sie setzte nur ein unverkennbares Dr. Miranda Bailey Gesicht auf, welches ganz alleine Bände sprach und eine ungemeine Überzeugungskraft inne hielt. Im nächsten Moment eilten die Assistenzärzte auch schon in alle Richtungen davon, als hätten sie erst jetzt das Hornissennest zu ihren Füßen erkannt. Kaum einer riskierte es dabei den Blick auf die Vorgesetzte zu werfen, oder etwas gegen ihre Anweisungen zu sagen, und so manch einer hielt womöglich sogar den Atem an, bis er oder sie dem Schussfeld entkommen war. Nur Blondie kannte keine Zurückhaltung und murmelte etwas, dass nach „Irrenhaus" klang. Sie erhielt jedoch keine weitere Zurechtweisung, denn auch wenn Bailey diese bereits auf der Zunge lag, wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass der Verlobte immer noch am anderen Ende der Leitung mit schwindender Geduld auf eine Fortsetzung ihres Gesprächs wartete.

„Oh . . . Oh!", entfuhr es ihr und sie legte schnell den Hörer erneut an ihr Ohr. „Ben? Nein. Nein, mir geht's gut. Es ist nur . . . Ich muss los. Wir . . . Wir reden später, ok? Ok." Sie legte auf, holte Luft und sagte noch ein letztes, nicht sonderlich überzeugtes Mal: „Ok."

* * *

_Ihr Mund war trocken, das Atmen schmerzte, doch zumindest atmete sie ohne jede Hilfe. Schmerzen spürte sie auch in allen Gliedern, was wohl bedeutete, dass sie nicht tot war. Sie hielt die Augen noch für einen Moment geschlossen, fühlte die Matratze unter und die Decke auf ihrem müden Körper. Sie nahm an, dass sie den Wald verlassen hatte, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr zu erinnern vermochte, wie und wann das geschehen war. Da sie fürchtete zu träumen, schlug sie nur vorsichtig die Lieder auf, aus Angst, doch wieder von Bäumen und Moos umgeben zu sein. Doch sie hatte Glück: als sie den Blick, der nur allmählich wieder klarer wurde, angestrengt umherschweifen ließ, sah sie weiße Wände, eine Tür aus hellem Holz, ein Fenster und, an ihrer Seite auf einem Stuhl platziert, Callie Torres. _

_ „Du bist wach", begrüßte Callie sie mit Erleichterung in der Stimme, die nach Tränen klang. Auch ihrem Gesicht war anzusehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Die Blässe und die Ringe unter den Augen ließen darauf schließen, dass sie kaum Schlaf gefunden hatte. Arizona verspürte den Drang, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch sie erkannte früh genug, welch lächerlichen Eindruck eine Entschuldigung in ihrer derzeitigen Position hinterlassen würde. _

_ „Hey", erwiderte sie stattdessen in schwachem Flüsterton. Dann machte sie eine ungewöhnliche Entdeckung, die sie verwundert fortfahren ließ: „Was hast du da an?"_

_ Von der Frage überrascht, betrachte Callie ihr eigenes Erscheinungsbild und sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie immer noch die Schwesternkleidung an ihrem Körper trug. Es schien ihr so, als wäre ihr diese vor vielen Ewigkeiten gereicht worden._

_ „Das ist eine lange Geschichte", versuchte sie sich zu erklären. „Nein, es ist eigentlich eine kurze."_

_ „Die Geschichte musst du mir bei Gelegenheit mal erzählen", meinte die Patientin müde werdend. „Aber vielleicht nicht sofort." In genau dem Moment, da sie die Augen schließen wollte, fiel es ihr wieder mit wild klopfendem Herzen ein: „Mein Bein?"_

_ Callie zögerte, doch wenn man in ihrem Gesicht las, konnte man bereits sehen, dass sie gehofft hatte, diese Frage nicht so bald beantworten zu müssen._

* * *

„Arizona!", rief Callie, die ihre Ehefrau am anderen Ende des Ganges erspähte, an dessen Anfang sie stand.

„Hey, Arizona!", versuchte sie Erneut die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, als sie der Blondine bereits nacheilte. Die Orthopädin musste sich jedoch kaum um Schnelligkeit bemühen, denn ihre bessere Hälfte bewegte sich nur vorsichtig und langsam voran. Es tat, wie jedes Mal, weh sie so zu sehen: zerbrechlich und hilflos, und absolut zu stur sich mit auch nur einer der beiden Bezeichnungen abzufinden und Hilfe anzunehmen. Als Callie sich schließlich neben ihrer Liebsten einfand und eine Hand auf deren Schulter legte, sodass sie beide für einen Moment still stehen und reden konnten, erschien es ihr fast so, als hätte sie die andere ein wenig zu plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Oh, Hey!", grüßte Arizona überrascht zurück. Sie wirkte traurig für eine Sekunde, doch wusste bald genug ein scheinbar fröhliches Lächeln in ihr hübsches Gesicht zu zaubern. Es erreichte nur gerade so ihre blauen, sanften Augen.

„Wie lief's mit Hunt?", erkundigte Callie sich pflichtgemäß, während sie überlegte, ob ihr das Lächeln ehrlich genug, oder ob Vorsicht geboten war. Die zahlreichen möglichen Antworten auf ihre Frage bereiteten ihr schon seit Stunden ein ähnliches Kopfzerbrechen.

„Ich fange nächste Woche an", verkündete Dr. Robbins auf eine Art und Weise, die keinen Widerspruch zulassen würde.

„Wirklich?", entfuhr es Dr. Torres etwas zu entsetzt. Schnell bemühte sie sich ihren Ton zu verbessern: „Ich meine: Wirklich! Yay . . ."

„Das klang nicht sehr begeistert . . .", kommentierte Arizona mit schwindendem Lächeln.

„Oh, nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein ich bin begeistert!", tat Callie ihr Bestes die Wogen zu glätten, obwohl sie ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja nicht begeistert war.

„Bist du sicher?", wurde sogleich geübt in ihren Gedanken gelesen. „Das war nicht gerade ein überzeugendes Yay. Und das eben waren sehr, sehr viele Neins."

„Na gut, vielleicht bin ich auch noch ein klein wenig besorgt. Nur ein klein wenig", sie zeigte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine entsprechende Größe ihrer Besorgnis an. Mit gesenkter Stimme und leichten Gewissensbissen fügte sie außerdem noch hinzu: „Und wenn wir ehrlich sind kann man Hunts Urteilsvermögen im Moment nicht so recht vertrauen . . ."

„Aber mir kannst du vertrauen", versicherte Dr. Robbins, die ein erneutes Strahlen aufgesetzt und ihrer Stimme einen begeisterten Klang verliehen hatte, der an alte, unbeschwertere Zeiten zurückerinnerte. „Und ich sage: Ich bin bereit. Ich hab winzige Babytierchen und Elfen auf meinem Gehstock, und die kleine Emily aus 102 hat mir glitzernde Herzen versprochen. Herzen, die glitzern, Calliope!"

„Ich weiß was glitzernde Herzen sind", warf Torres ungeduldig ein. Sie ließ sich nicht so einfach von der übermäßigen Begeisterung täuschen und zog es vor lieber weiterhin besorgt zu bleiben.

„Ich bin bereit", ließ sich die Kinderärztin nicht beirren. „Und es bleibt erst mal bei den einfachen Dingen. Keine langen OPs. Nicht einmal kurze. Nur Patientenberatung, Papierkram . . . Es ist wirklich keine große Sache. Es bedeutet nur, dass ich nicht länger nichts-tuend zu Hause sitze."

Callie lagen viele Bedenken auf der Zunge, doch sie zögerte diese laut auszusprechen, denn sie wollte keinen Streit unter den Augen ihrer beider Kollegen vom Uneinigkeitszaun brechen. Sie betrachtete ihre Partnerin eingehend, versuchte hinter die fröhliche Fassade zu sehen und wurde dabei von dem plötzlichen Piepen und Brummen ihres Pagers überrascht. Seufzend zog sie das unhöfliche Gerät von ihrem Hosenbund und warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf.

„Ich muss los", gab sie daraufhin bekannt, und noch während sie sich abwandte und ging, wusste sie nicht ob Erleichterung oder Bedauern überwog.

Arizona, die ihr nach sah, fand sich in derselben Unsicherheit wieder, während ihr Lächeln immer weiter schwand und langsam erlosch.

* * *

„Also du meinst, ich soll das wirklich tun?", fragte Meredith nach, nachdem sie ihrem Freund und Kollegen Cristinas hinterhältige List lang und breit erläutert hatte. Die beiden Chirurgen waren, in ihrer dunkelblauen Uniform gekleidet, gerade auf dem Weg zu George, um dort wie gewohnt eine Arbeitspause mit einem vormittäglichen Snack zu füllen.

„Klar", war die einsilbige Antwort von Alex, der bereits Joghurt und Löffel bereit hielt.

Dr. Grey beschloss, aus welchem Grund auch immer, dass er recht hatte: „Ok. Ich mach's."

„Gut", stimmte Dr. Karev zu. Er hütete sich, mehr zu sagen und seine Freundin zu weiteren Überlegungen zu verleiten, denn er hatte eigene Probleme, die in seinen Gedanken spukten.

„ Wie läuft's eigentlich mit meinem Haus?", wurde nun ein neues Thema angeschnitten, gerade als das Ziel ihres Weges in Sicht kam.

„_Mein_Haus", betonte Alex. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass eine derartige Verwechslung geschah – und es würde wohl auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. „Läuft rund."

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du es gekauft hast", auch diese Aussage war keine Seltenheit in ihren gemeinsamen Gesprächen. „Ich hatte angenommen du wärst mehr dieser moderne . . . hippe Typ. Und das alte Haus meiner Mutter ist . . . auf jeden Fall nicht hip. Mehr, nun ja, alt und groß. Jup, Alt und groß. Du wirst ein paar Streuner aufnehmen müssen um die Räume zu füllen." Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich nun zurück und sie sprach folglich eine Warnung aus: „Zuerst willst du nicht, aber dann, ehe du dich's versiehst, ziehen sie alle ein: süße Kerle, die in dich verknallt sind, blonde Models, die deine Küche als Muffinbackstube missbrauchen . . ."

„Schon gut!", bremste Alex seine Freundin abrupt ein, gerade als er die Hand an die Klinke legte und die Türe zu O'Malleys Zimmer aufstieß. „Ich hatte meine Gründe. Und das waren gute Gründe."

„Die Gründe musst du mir . . .", setzte Meredith an, doch bei Betreten des Raumes war schnell zu erkennen, dass ihnen ein gewisser Jemand bereits zuvor gekommen war, und dieser Jemand ermöglichte es ihr nicht, ihren Satz zu einem Ende zu führen. Automatisch sah sie zu ihrem Freund, der nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Person riskierte, die sich gerade langsam von einem Stuhl an Georges Bettseite erhob. Ohne ein weiteres Wort und nur mit einer stummen Entschuldigung an seine Snack-Partnerin in den Augen, wandte sich Alex ab und floh.

„Redet ihr beiden immer noch nicht?", tadelte Meredith in müder Verärgerung. „Das muss sich ändern Izzie!"


	6. 9x02 Show Me Something New TEIL2

Hallo ihr Lieben! Danke fürs Lesen und für euer Interesse an der Gesichte! Tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Ich habe das Projekt beinahe aufgegeben, nachdem ich Grey's Anatomy ebenfalls "aufgegeben" habe (ganz und gar kein Fan der 9. Staffel!). Aber irgendwie ist das nun doch mein Ansporn, meine eigene Staffel zu schreiben. Vielleicht liests ja noch wer! Bei Reviews für dieses Kapitel wird das Finale der 2. Folge dafür extra-lang ;)

x

* * *

**9.02 Show Me Something New (2/3)**

(Songtitel geklaut von Shout Out Louds)

**Zu Gast aus meiner eigenen Ideenschmiede**

Matthew Fox als Dr. Kevin Jones

**Sneak Peek**

_Meredith, Derek, Mark, Arizona und Cristina kämpfen weiterhin um ihr Überleben,_

_während man in Seattle um die Verschollenen bangt._

* * *

_Alex konnte nicht verstehen warum man auf das Recht bestand die Nasen in seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten zu stecken. Niemand schien seinen wortkargen Erklärungen, mit denen er sein Bleiben rechtfertigen wollte, vollkommen zu glauben. Der einzige, der keine Fragen über das Warum seiner Entscheidung zu stellen wusste war Hunt, denn dieser hatte noch nie viel Bohrarbeit in den Privatsphären anderer verrichtet. Leider konnte dasselbe nicht von Arizona Robbins behauptet werden. Die blonde Kinderchirurgin war immer noch unter medizinischer Aufsicht in einem Krankenzimmer vorzufinden und Karev hatte ihr noch jeden Tag, getrieben von seiner gegenwärtigen Schuld, einen Besuch abgestattet. Die Besuche hielten sich kurz, da Robbins immer schneller das Gespräch in „verbotene" Gebiete führte und den jungen Oberarzt somit jedes Mal erfolgreich vertrieb. Heute wurde er in den Anfängen ihrer Befragung von Callie Torres gerettet. Die Orthopädin stieß die Türe auf und als sie diese wieder in ihr Schloss fallen ließ, hatte Alex bereits mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung auf den Lippen an sie vorbei in die Freiheit gedrängt. _

_Konnten sie nicht alle nur froh darüber sein, dass er ihnen erhalten blieb und es bei dieser Freude belassen? Missmutig eilte er schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang, der von dem Raum, den er verlassen hatte, in O'Malleys Richtung führte. George war auch jemand, der kein Interesse für irgendetwas zeigte. Eine Tatsache, die wohl auf seinen derzeitigen komatösen Zustand zurückzuführen war. Mit ein wenig Glück, würde er Bambi und sein hartnäckiges Schweigen ganz für sich allein beanspruchen können. Seine Chancen standen gut, denn Kepner hatte man eine OP zugeteilt und Meredith verbrachte den heutigen Tag mit Mann und Kind zu Hause. _

_Wenige Schritte von seinem erwählten Ziel entfernt sah sich Alex jedoch zu einem plötzlichen Stillstand gezwungen. Dort, an der Tür, die zu seinem Zufluchtsort führte, stand eine blonde Frau seines Alters, die ihm sehr bekannt, aber nicht unbedingt willkommen war. Sie sah gut aus: gesund und so schön, wie es ihm seine Erinnerungen stets vor Augen hielten. Einen Moment wusste er nicht, ob es ihm erlaubt war sich über das Widersehen zu freuen. Als sie ihn entdeckte und auf ihn zukam, war er nur noch überrascht und seinen Gefühlen vollkommen fremd._

_„Hey", grüßte Izzie Stevens mit einem unsicheren Lächeln auf den rosigen Lippen. Sie stand nun ihm gegenüber und verharrte in einem merkwürdigen Versuch ihn zu Umarmen. Unentschlossen ließ sie ihre Arme wieder sinken und sie begnügte sich anstelle des körperlichen Kontakts mit der knisternden, greifbaren Luft zwischen ihnen._

_„Hey", erwiderte Alex. Er betrachtete sie eingehend in einem Versuch ihre Gedanken zu erraten. Seit der Scheidung hatte er kein Wort mehr von ihr gehört oder gelesen. Dieser Gedanke verstimmte ihn._

_„Wow. Alex, es tut gut dich zu sehen", versuchte Izzie sie beide vor einem möglichen peinlichen Schweigen zu bewahren. „Du siehst gut aus. Die dunklen Scrubs stehen dir. Ich mag den Bart." Sie fing mit der linken Hand eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, wartete auf eine Antwort und fuhr fort, da keine zu kommen schien: „Ich war gerade bei George. Unverändert . . ."_

_„Warum bist du hier?", unterbrach Dr. Karev sie abrupt und ungeduldig. Er hatte beschlossen jede Form der Höflichkeit über Bord zu werfen, denn diese war er ihr nicht schuldig._

_Die Blondine verstummte, das Lächeln erlosch. Sie schien zu überlegen, ob sie der Wahrheit noch entkommen konnte. Sie zögerte, dann sprach sie doch: „Ich habe einen Platz für Neuro bekommen. Ich arbeite jetzt hier."_

_Stille fand sich ein, und ehe Alex diese mit einer Erwiderung durchbrechen konnte, trat ein großgewachsener Fremder an die beiden heran und legte seinen Arm ganz natürlich um Dr. Stevens Taille und drückte mit vollkommener Selbstverständlichkeit einen Kuss in ihr Haar. Erst danach wandte er sich an den jungen Arzt: „Oh, entschuldigen Sie. Ich störe doch nicht?" Der Fremde ließ seinen Blick fragend von dem einen, und zu der anderen schweifen und schließlich auf Alex zur Ruhe kommen: „Kennen Sie meine Frau?"_

* * *

Wenn Derek Shepherd sich mit den Kindern umgab, war seine Welt im Großen und Ganzen in Ordnung. Er vergaß dann oft die düsteren Gedanken an Lexie oder Mark oder daran, wie lange er Letzteren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Auch seine Hand und die Tatsache, dass er schon seit Wochen kein Skalpell mehr in dieser gehalten hatte, verloren an Wichtigkeit. Daher war er auch heute froh, dass man ihm Tucker und Sofia für den Tag anvertraut hatte, so wie es nun schon unzählige Male der Fall gewesen war.

Sie hatten eine dunkle Decke auf dem Wohnzimmerboden ausgebreitet, nachdem der Tisch zur Seite geschoben worden war. Zu viert saßen sie nun darauf in einem Kreis und tranken Wasser aus kleinen Plastiktassen. Derek bemühte sich sehr nicht darauf zu vergessen seiner jungen Teegesellschaft zu demonstrieren wie gut es ihm schmeckte. Amüsiert verfolgte der Arzt das Spiel seiner Tochter. Zola hatte einen eindeutigen Gefallen an Tucker gefunden und ihn, dem Altersunterschied zum Trotz, zu ihrem neuen besten Freund auserkoren. Die erstaunliche Geduld, die der Junge in dem Umgang mit seiner Bewunderin zeigte, ließ Derek schmunzeln. Hätte er es hier mit High School Schülern zu tun, so hätte er sich wohl bereits dazu gezwungen gesehen „das Gespräch" führen zu müssen. Doch der kleine Gentleman hatte ihm bereits versprochen, dass er Zola nur dann heiraten würde wenn er alt genug war, was, wenn man ihm Glauben schenken wollte, zu Weihnachten der Fall sein würde. Als Sofia, die dem Erwachsenen nicht von der Seite wich, einen Teller voll imaginärem Schokoladenkuchen emporhielt, nahm Dr. Shepherd diesen ehrlich dankend entgegen. Das Schmunzeln wich aus seinem Gesicht, und seine Miene wurde ernster. Er betrachtete das Mädchen für einen Moment, während es eifrig darum bemüht war weitere Köstlichkeiten aus Luft zu kreieren. Ob sie verstand, was mit ihrem Vater geschehen war? Ob sie wohl bemerkt hatte, dass er nicht mehr so für sie da sein konnte, wie er es sich wünschte?

Da riss ihn das plötzliche Leuten der Türglocke aus seinen Überlegungen. Überrascht warf Derek einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, während die Kinder unberührt ihren jeweiligen Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Die angezeigte Zeit verriet, dass es tatsächlich bereits soweit war und die Stunden mal wieder im Flug vergangen waren. Schnell stellte er Tasse und Teller auf der Picknickdecke ab, dann erhob er sich ein wenig umständlich und sprach ein entschuldigendes „Bin gleich wieder da" zu allen Anwesenden und ein warnendes „Verbrenn dir nicht die Zunge" zu Tucker, der gerade einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem kalten Wasser nahm. Anschließend verließ er den Raum, um seinen spätnachmittäglichen Besuch willkommen zu heißen

* * *

Es war vollkommen lächerlich, doch Meredith tat Alex den Gefallen und trat zuerst in das Krankenzimmer um die Luft für rein und somit Izzie-frei zu erklären. Nachdem dies erfolgreich getan war, konnten sie sich zu zweit zu George gesellen und an seiner Bettseite auf zwei Stühlen nebeneinander unbekümmert Platz nehmen. Ein anstrengender Arbeitstag neigte sich allmählich dem Ende zu und Dr. Grey hatte darauf bestanden, dass man sich noch einmal traf, bevor sich ihre Wege bis zum nächsten Morgen wieder trennten. Seit dem Unglück mochte Meredith es sehr die Zeit, die ihr auf der Erde blieb, mit Menschen zu verbringen, die für sie eine gewisse Bedeutung trugen, und Alex Karev war einer dieser bedeutungsvollen Menschen. Außerdem musste sie baldmöglichst den wahren Grund für sein Bleiben in Erfahrungen bringen, denn die fortwährende Unwissenheit frustrierte sie.

„Also", begann sie vorsichtig, während sie den Deckel von einer Plastikdose hob und mit einer Gabel in den Furchtsalat darin stach. „Das war eine sehr schwierige Operation vorhin, aber du hast sie gemeistert." Sie schob sich eine grüne Traube in den Mund und biss zu: „Sehr beeindruckend."

„Hm", machte Alex, der bereits ahnte in welche Richtungen sich das Gespräch wenden würde. Er mimte jedoch geübt den Ahnungslosen und tat einen großen Bissen von seinem Sandwich, sodass er für eine längere Zeit nicht in der Lage war viel mehr zu sagen.

Dr. Grey bemühe sich um Beiläufigkeit, als sie unbeirrt fortfuhr: „Ich kann wirklich nicht verstehen, warum dich Hopkins am Ende doch nicht wollte."

„Mhm", erwiderte Dr. Karev unbestimmt und er nahm der Vorsicht wegen, die ja bekanntlich besser als Nachsicht war, einen weiteren Bissen um seinen Mund zu füllen und eine sinnergebende Antwort zu umgehen.

„Haben sie dir nicht ein wirklich, und ich meine _wirklich_ gutes Angebot gemacht?", Meredith warf ihrem Freund einen flüchtigen Blick zu, um eine mögliche Reaktion, die ihn verraten würde, nicht zu verpassen. „Ich frage mich nur warum . . ."

Da wurden die beiden, so wie es immer öfter der Fall zu sein schien, abrupt in ihrer Zweisamkeit gestört, als Izzie Stevens überraschend den Raum betrat. Sie hatte ihre Brille auf der Nase, eine Krankenakte in der einen Hand und das blonde Haar zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht zeigte, dass sie mindestens genauso begeistert von Alex Anwesenheit war, wie Alex von Izzies Erscheinen. Der junge Oberarzt erhob sich kauend von seinem Stuhl, bereit die Damen, wenn nötig, alleine zu lassen. Ein Schweigen, welches man beinahe hören konnte, stand nun zwischen den drei Ärzten.

Dr. Stevens wandte sich unsicher der Türe zu, die sie vorhin ohne zu Klopfen geöffnet hatte: „Vielleicht sollte ich lieber . . . gehen . . ."

Die Blondine wollte das Gesagte auch sogleich in die Tat umsetzen, kollidierte dabei jedoch mit April Kepner, die genau in diesem Moment durch den Eingang eilte. Die beiden Frauen betrachteten einander abschätzend, die Rothaarige senkte als erste den Blick. Sie wirkte nervös und unsicher, und schien wohl in dem Begriff zu sein, sich mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung zu verabschieden, da sprang Meredith Grey von ihrem Platz an Georges Seite auf und riss das Wort an sich, wobei sie mit der Gabel hier und dort in die Luft stieß um das Gesagte an den richtigen Stellen zu unterstreichen.

„Halt!", rief sie, dann deutete sie auf April: „Du: Tür zu!" Sie wandte sich an Alex: „Und du: Setzen!"

Die Befehle wurden in benommener Automatik ausgeführt, während Karev immer noch kaute, Kepner nicht wusste, wohin genau sie denn sehen durfte und Stevens sich offensichtlich die Frage stellte, ob ihre Freundin nun verrückt geworden war.

„Keiner wird gehen! Wir werden uns jetzt alle setzen, und wir werden reden und . . . und gemeinsam lachen, und wir werden froh und dankbar sein, dass wir uns haben!", fuhr Meredith bestimmend fort. „Wir werden das alles ein für allemal klären. Ich weiß nicht genau was es ist, weswegen ihr euch wie unreife Teenager aufführen müsst, aber wir werden das klären!" Dann fiel ihr die Armbanduhr an ihrem Handgelenk ins Auge und die Zeit, die ihr diese sagte, erinnerte sie an etwas. Ohne den wütenden Ton ihrer Stimme zu ändern, verbesserte sie sich selbst, bevor sie mit Gabel und Obst in den Händen an den verdutzten Gesichtern vorbei und aus dem Zimmer schritt: „_Ihr_ werdet das klären! _Ich_ muss los!"

* * *

Es war zu typisch, als Alex nur wenige Sekunden verstreichen ließ, bevor er stumm und stur ebenfalls aus dem Krankenzimmer eilte. Er war schon immer gerne vor Problemen und Auseinandersetzungen und richtigen, ernsten Gesprächen gerannt. Doch, so rief sich Izzie Stevens reuevoll in Erinnerung, sie selbst war kaum besser als er.

„Ich kann gehen", bot April schüchtern an. „Wenn du mit George alleine sein willst."

„Was?", die Blondine hatte die Anwesenheit der anderen bereits vergessen. Ihr Blick wanderte nun von der Rothaarigen zu George und sie seufzte. Zu viel Zeit war vergangen, als dass sie jetzt noch die nötige Kraft aufbringen konnte, April Kepner gebührend zu hassen. „Nein. Schon gut. Ich gehe."

Wenn sie schnell war, würde sie Alex vielleicht einholen und doch noch zur Rede stellen können.

Daher ging sie übermäßig langsam.

* * *

Sie tat nichts Verbotenes. Sie kam nur ein wenig früher von der Arbeit nach Hause als sonst und das sollte doch der Frau des Hauses erlaubt sein. Trotzdem trat sie vorsichtig und leise durch die Eingangstüre und schloss diese wieder mit derselben Vorsicht. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Dereks geheimer Gast unmöglich in irgendeiner romantischen Art und Weise mit ihm in Verbindung stehen konnte, blieb sie misstrauisch und sie verharrte für einen Moment um zu lauschen. Bald hörte sie die vertraute Stimme ihres Mannes. Er schien sich in dem Wohnzimmer aufzuhalten und ein ernstes Gespräch mit jemandem zu führen, der noch stumm und somit unerkannt blieb. Langsamen Schrittes folgte Meredith den gesprochenen Worten in den entsprechenden Raum. Dann verharrte sie einen Augenblick in ihrem Erstaunen, bis Owen Hunt, der Derek gegenüberstand und wohl gerade im Begriff schien einen Teller und ein Glas in die Küche zu tragen, ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, und so auch Dr. Shepherds Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte.

„Meredith . . .", begann Derek, den der Ausdruck, der in dem Gesicht seiner Frau stand, beunruhigte.

„Derek", erwiderte Dr. Grey steif. „Warum ist _er_ hier?"

Dr. Hunt, der erkannte wenn er nicht erwünscht war, entledigte sich der Dinge, die er in seinen Händen hielt und stellte sie auf den kniehohen Couchtisch zu seiner Rechten: „Ich sollte gehen."

„Nein", protestierte sein Freund irritiert. „Du musst nicht . . ."

„Aber er sollte", vermerkte Meredith in aufkeimender Verärgerung.

„Meredith!", warnte Derek.

„Ich will nicht, dass er hier ist", wurde es Dr. Shepherd jedoch kurz und knapp erklärt. Dann holte seine Frau doch noch, wie von ihm befürchtet, ein wenig weiter und kräftiger aus, um die Dringlichkeit ihres Anliegens zu unterstreichen: „Er ist der Grund, wieso Cristina nicht mehr hier ist! Meine beste Freundin ist nicht mehr hier, wo ich sie brauche, wegen ihm. Also sollte er gehen."

Meredith mied es, Owen dabei in die Augen zu sehen, denn sie wusste, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte, sie konnte es spüren, ohne es sehen zu müssen. Sie war zu wütend, um Mitleid eine Chance zu geben.

„Er ist mein Freund . . .", begann ein immer noch entrüsteter Derek, aber da ihn diese endlose Diskussion über die Tage und Wochen hinweg ermüdet hatte, war klar, dass er nicht gewinnen würde.

„Derek", warf Owen ein, er lächelte schwach, um seinen Schmerz nicht zu deutlich nach außen hin zu tragen. „Es ist in Ordnung."

„Du hast bereits einen Freund", ignorierte Meredith Dr. Hunts Friedensangebot mit unbewusster Absicht. Sie wusste, was nun kommen würde, und Derek wusste es auch. Sie wusste, dass es weh tun würde. Sie wusste, dass sie es später bereuen würde. Und dennoch fuhrt sie fort: „Du hast Mark! Oder du hättest Mark, wenn du dich endlich. . ."

Zwei Pager setzten dem Streit ein Ende, bevor noch echtes Blut vergossen werden konnte. Owen und Meredith zogen ihre Geräte aus den Taschen, dann eilte die eine ohne ein weiteres Wort und der andere mit einer ehrlichen Entschuldigung auf den Lippen dem Ruf des Krankenhauses folgend aus dem Haus.


End file.
